pokespefcfandomcom-20200213-history
FC Events
Over the year, various events and things have happened in the FC that have been memorable or were very big at the time. TheBloodEdge and NoctowlBoy's Tourney Battle TheBloodEdge(Fig) and NoctowlBoy(Noct) had a mono-tourney battle on Pokemon Online. Fig using Grass and Noct using Dark. Noct's team took out 5 of Fig's Pokemon.Except the Breloom. Fig took out 3 of Noct's Pokemon. After that,Noct sent out his ace in the hole,Barujina(That vulture thing). Fig chucked out Mach Punches like no tomorrow(Plus Substitute and Spore) and Noct spamming Roost as his health gets low.Noct finally used the bait and switch technique and rendered Fig's Spore useless. But the battle went on and on. Long enough to take away Mach Punch's PP. In the end,Fig beat Noct's Barujina with his last Drain Punch. A critical hit, it was. Fig declared his loss and Noct went on to the semi-finals.It was later discovered that the battle went on for 103 turns. Pika-pika-red's and Lollipop_Princess_'s Confession FC shippings first became popular in Lolli's own Mangafox Pairings thread. The most popular was of course Pika x Lolli after getting teased so much, they confessed in a thread saying then had been together around 2 months. Pika and Princess now have their own secret code language, where they use O///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////O or >///////////////////////////////////////////////////////< to communicate most of their feelings. Mephie! D:< The two are now not together. What the.... why arn't they together? o.O That is with them...whoever you are. xD -Gallade- Aventurine's and Joker_vD's Marriage First ever FC wedding. It came from joking to something that actually happened, the marriage become a huge event, everyone getting virtual gifts and virtual outfits xD The priestESS was none other then Overlord Plati. So far the only FC marriage. ''So far! '' Nile Avis Nile is a minun gijinka from a Japanese art website. One day, a fad started of altering the colors, and putting the picture as your own avi. It even recieved it's own fanclub. After time though, people got mad at the Nile avis, and there were arguments. The Nile pictures got out of hand, and the fad ended quicker then it even started. And to think I'm still editing them for fun xDDDD Mephie being banned Mephie got banned because of a flame war. Stupid Dubby, getting me banned XD. When Mephie-chan/-monster got banned, the whole FC lost some happiness for a while. We all really missed him Dx Yoshi even tried making a petition for him to come back xD We went on about all this emo stuff, like emo corners, emo toast (but god forbid emo cereal because we had no emo milk! T^T) He even tried getting an a different account.... it only extended his ban, because Plati guessed it was him and started shouting, "OMG YOU'RE MEPHIE, OMG I KNEW IT! xDDDD" Ok, so we have an event for Mephie being banned, but not going forever?!?! The FC's One Year Anniversary THE FC HAS EXISTED FOR A YEAAAARR!!!!!! *this event was just celebrated* Yes, it has been a complete year. It feels like.....a century yes, but then again TIME FLIES!!! XDD Yoshiko_gurl let the members guess what the big event is one week before it occured. After a week, she finally announced it and made splashing threads, such as "Today is..." "Funniest FC moments. Ever." and even resulted to the revival of Mephisto:Fallen Angel's very first thread. As a gift to the members who made this FC the best, the creator ofmade gifts to give out to her beloved members. Noct's Fanboy Issues Once upon a time, there was (OK, there still is) a member named Noctowlboy. Unlike almost everyone else in the FC, Noct was neither fanboy nor shipper. However, one day a member named Maki recieved a dare to draw Noct. Noct said something about Maki's drawing talent, and Maki was offended. She still drew a picture of him alright...but of him kissing Crystal!!! And to make matters worse for Noct, she posted it on the FC for all to see!!!! Ever since then, everyone (exception of Zendro) suspects Noct of being a closet fanboy, which he is. The Truce of the Fangirls In Pokemon Special, there is a (male) character named Ruby. Ruby had lots of fangirls, all of them constantly killing each other over him. But none of his fangirls were nearly as dangerous as the ones named Momiji, Fairy and Pichu. These three have done unspeakable things to each other and other fangirls. However, one day, when the three were running out of limbs, they called a truce. The three have pledged not to kill each other over Ruby...instead kill other fangirls of him, to protect him. The truce is known as Ruby's Angels. Olololol xD The Red fangirls ALSO have their own truce, though they don't have a fancy name for themselves, simply referring to them as the Red Fangirl Association. Together they all share Red and anybody who tries to steal Red for just themself has hell to pay. The Manga being Licensed Members of the FC went on Manga Fox one day, only to discover that Pokemon Special had finally been licensed. Unable to read the manga that brought this FC to existence, people rushed to FC to share the news which many had already discovered. Many tears were shed and a lot of 'get over it's were said.There was about 6 threads on it... Kind users like lolipiece gave a new site to read it on, and download links for all the chapters that were up at the time. But now no one is upset anymore, because we have another 4 sites to go on. The New FC Leader, Aventurine. The previous leader Yoshi recently posted that she did not want to take care of the FC anymore, so she asked the FC members to choose a candidate that can take care of the FC more efficiently. Some members were shocked, others hated Yoshi's guts, while the rest just...did stuff. In the end, Yoshi asked Aventurine to take over. As of July 24, 2010, Yoshi is no longer the leader. :) Aventurine was later reprimanded for her interest in young boys and girls and, in an effort to constrain and cure her tendencies, the moderators saw fit to remove her and place Yoshi in charge once again. There was jubilation and cheer for miles around, and they all had a grand feast in celebration of this joyous occasion. The End.